


For myself

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: He wants to tell Jigen that he likes him. He wants to do it so bad it hurts.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	For myself

They are on a job right now and all Lupin could think about right now is Jigen.

He looked so handsome across the hall. In a tux that fitted just right, unlike his usual attire, which always seemed a size too big. His eyes not covered by his trademark hat because of the dress code. Hair slicked back in a way that made him looked all the more stunning. 

Lupin's heart had been hammering away for the whole night. He tried to ignore it by flirting with every girl he came across. It didn't help.

Jigen is so pretty. Lupin wants to kiss him. 

He imagine kissing Jigen, then he felt hot under the collar. He sipped at his champagne, trying cover it up. 

He wants to tell Jigen that he likes him. He wants to do it so bad it hurts. He wants something more to their partnership. He wants to hold his hand and have Jigen hold him like he's something precious. 

But he don't know how Jigen would react. They've only been working together for a few years. He doesn't even know why Jigen tag along with him, except for the money of course, and he'd already got it this bad. 

"Boss." Jigen said, voice low. His heart leapt out of his ribcage. Jigen had appeared so suddenly.

"Yeah? What's up?" His voice cracked. He can feel his face heat up. Jigen eyed him weirdly. He felt embarrassment clawing in his back. Lupin smiled. It probably came across forced.

"The birthday boy has came out." Jigen said after a while, nodding towards the blonde guy. Lupin felt his eyes traced across Jigen's neck at that gesture. "Now it's our time."

"Hell yeah, let's do this." He swallowed his feelings and put on a confident smile. 

There's work to do.

With a press of a button, the well lit hall went dark. Fireworks went off in the dark of night, visible through the ceiling to floor windows. The guest are thrilled but the host is not, Lupin can hear the host's guards frantically whispering underneath the 'ooh's and 'ahh's from the guests.

They slipped away to the master bedroom under the commotion, ready to rob a rich guy blind.

"It's locked, of course." Lupin sighed. There's just enough moonlight for him to see the patterns on the door. He pulled his lock pick set out from his tux, immediately working on the lock while Jigen stands next to him on the look out.

"Hey, Lupin." Jigen said almost into his ear while his hand pressed to the small of his back. Lupin flushed at his name. Thank heavens for the darkness. 

Crushing on his bodyguard-or-partner is really bad for his health. "Better hurry, I heard footsteps."

"Yeah, yeah, just gimme one second." He muttered, then click. "Bingo!"

They slipped in and before the guards round the corner and turned on their flashlights, attention instantly drawn by the large painting hanging in the middle of the wall.

"That's it." Lupin grinned. Putting down his flashlight on the nightstand, just so that the light is still on the painting. "The target."

"Jigen, c'mere." He gestured at the painting, "Take that end."

Together they lifted the painting off the wall, revealing the large safe underneath. Jigen whistled, "And I thought the painting was your target."

"No way, it's just some cheap portrait of the rich guy." Lupin sniffed, a bit insulted by that suggestion. "Besides, it's impossible for us to bring it back, with only is two. In an infiltration like this."

He went up to the safe, twisting the knob and quickly unlocking it. But before he could grab what's inside, alarms blared and muffled shouting can be heard beyond the closed door.

"What the hell?" He can hear Jigen said in the loud sirens.

"Shit, shit, shit, I was not told about this." Lupin rambled, swiping the precious gemstone bracelet inside and putting it in to his breast pocket.

The door bursted open and shots were fired, and Lupin almost jumped too late behind the large bed in the middle of the room. 

Jigen is already there, cocking the smaller gun he'd brought. He tsked, "I told you I should've brought my goddamn magnum with me." Gun shots can still be heard. Can they just take a breather or something?

"It would've been too obvious!" Lupin shouted back, taking back his flashlight from the nightstand. "Didn't you see how tight the suit was on you?"

" _What?_ " Jigen said as he stood up and shoot at the guys, using all four bullets, all of them shot through the guards' shoulder, temporarily disabling them.

Lupin used the sliver of opportunity to break open the window with his flashlight, gesturing for Jigen to go before another round of guards materialize. Jigen quickly jumped and Lupin is not far behind, ready to leapt off the house. 

Then a searing pain burned bright in his left arm.

They got a shot in.

Balance thrown off, he fell out of the broken window with a dull thud.

Jigen turned at the sound, "Oi, Lupin!" Jigen rushed over to where he laid and helped him up, quickly shooting at the guards that had poked their head out with his reloaded gun.

The escape had gone off without too much problems after that. The car that they rode was shot to shit, windows broken and a door missing, but it still runs quick like it should so that's a win. But the bullet is still inside and it hurts like a bitch.

Lupin let out a pained hiss when the car bumped. He can feel Jigen's eyes on him.

The while car ride to their hideout was silent except for the radio that Jigen had turned on after they had ditched those guards. 

"Those assholes." Lupin gritted out when he sat on the couch, right hand clutching at the bleeding wround. "Can they do it a little bit cleaner? At least shot through the arm."

"I don't think that would be much more preferable, boss." Jigen deadpanned, heading to the open kitchen, pulling out the first aid kit underneath the sink.

Lupin jolted when Jigen's hand touched his chest. Jigen is sitting next to him now, the kit on his other side. He felt his face heat up at their closeness despite the pain.

"Let go of your arm." Jigen's voice is quiet. "I'm gonna help you get out of these clothes."

He relaxed his grip with a grunt, feeling a bit lightheaded. Jigen then tugged at his tux lapels, getting the right sleeve off before pulling off the left one and did the same with his dress shirt.

The air around him feels tender. Lupin had never seen Jigen be so gentle. Of course they had treated each other's wounds before, but it had never felt like this. He thinks the blood lost is making him feel more dizzy than he originally thought.

It's quiet. Lupin's breath hitched as Jigen disinfected the wound. "Here," he handed Lupin a towel, "Bite on this." He obliged. 

And, without warning, Jigen digged the tweezers into the wound and pulled the bullet out in one swift motion. The scream that followed was barely muffled. 

It burned. Hurts like a bitch. The world is twisting around him. Why didn't he prepare some anaesthetic in this safe house? Why is he so goddamned stupid? Drool is pooling in his mouth, wetting the towel. Dark spots are starting to form in the corner of his view.

Jigen wiped the sweat off his face. Lupin leaned into it unconsciously. "The stitching up won't hurt as much, okay?" Jigen said, taking the towel from his mouth and petting his hair. Lupin felt his heart throb. Jigen is being so caring. Everything felt overwhelming. He feels like he's falling.

Another layer of dull pain stabbed into his arm. The needle. Lupin gritted his teeth and lean into Jigen's shoulder, clenching his eyes and try to focus on Jigen's calm breathing. In and out. Slowly. And again.

With a final tug on his skin, Jigen cut the thread. It still hurts. The pain drilling into his bones and draining all of his energy. He could fall asleep right now. It's good here, too. He could cuddle up with Jigen. He smiled a bit tiredly. Maybe Jigen stayed with him because of him.

"Boss?" 

Lupin hummed. Eyes closed.

"You got the treasure, right?" Lupin felt a knot tightened in his chest. 

"Hey, are you good?" Something must've shown on his face.

"I'm fine." He said maybe a bit too forcefully. Lupin felt his eyes burn. Why now? He really don't want to deal with feelings right now.

"... You don't look fine." Jigen tilted Lupin's head and look into his eyes. Lupin feels like everything is breaking. 

"Hey," Jigen cupped his face, "You're crying." He brushed his thumb under his eye. The look Jigen's giving him is almost too soft. More tears dropped uncontrollably. He wants the floor to just open up and swallow him already. 

"Jigen, why did you stay?" His voice is shaking. He hates it. "Why did you stay with me?"

Jigen looked at him, and he hesitated. Lupin thinks he's just too tired to care anymore. Too tired to care about what Jigen thinks.

He grasped the lapels of Jigen's suit, head leaning on his chest. "... I love you Jigen." He mumbled, "I love you so damn much." He vaguely realized that he'll regret it when Jigen leaves, but he just want this. For just a moment. 

Jigen is quiet. Lupin is trying to bite down his sobs. Jigen lashing out at him is probably better then Jigen being quiet. 

Then Jigen sighed, and Lupin is prepared to be left behind again. He tensed up, bracing himself. 

Arms wrapped around him. Lupin jerked, completely caught off guard. He looked at Jigen. And Lupin saw him looking away. He looked... embarrased?

"Jigen?"

"Lupin." He answered, eyes flickering everywhere, not really looking at him. "... I love you, too." 

Lupin blinked. The hands gripping at the suit lapels loosening. Jigen's arms wrapped tighter around him. "At first, I stayed because I was desperate," Jigen said, resting his head on Lupin's shoulder. "But when I made enough I just kept coming back. I convinced myself it's for the money, but I gave up trying to make up excuses for why I stayed half way through." 

Lupin slowly returned the hug, still a bit shocked at the confession. This is almost the most he'd ever heard Jigen talk in years of working with him. And it's a confession like this. He felt like his heart is about to burst into a million pieces. 

Then he felt his body wrecked with silent laughter as tears still streamed down his face, chocked sobs mixed with snickers. He hugged Jigen tighter.

"We're so stupid." Lupin laughed wetly, "Working together for this long, always got each other's back and we still don't know how we felt about each other."

Jigen started to shake too, trying to stifle his giggling, pressing his face into Lupin's shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a long while, trying to stop their own giggles while hugging the other, relishing in the sensation of new found feelings.

"Should we go to bed?" Jigen asked him after they've calmed down a bit, still locked in an embrace. 

"Yeah." Lupin smiled in Jigen's shoulder, feeling lighter then ever. The idea of Jigen loving him back makes his giddy all over again.

As Lupin drifts to sleep curled at Jigen's side, listening to his slow breathing, he knows that every job they do together from now on will just be all the more thrilling. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kinda a stream of conciousness idk what I wrote tbh


End file.
